Hurricane
John Matthew '''trained from young age when his family got caught up in Cascadia's Criminal Network. He constantly moved until he and his family found themselves in the city of Newport. When the Criminal Network finally found his family he was orphaned, homeless on the streets. His family abducted under the custody of the Criminal Network. He soon continued his training to become Casacadia's famous Bounty Hunter and Mercenary '''Hurricane. Biography Early life (2322-2337) Born to a poor family, Matthew grew up a single child of his family. Matthew's father used to be a software engineer at Hu Software until the company found itself backrupt. Unable to find work he became desperate. This lead to a long trend of getting borrowing money from some questionable people. During this point Matthew was born. After loosing his home he got caught up in the Criminal Network. This worked for the first couple months keeping his family a float. However when he couldn't pay the Network he found himself and his new family on the run. However he wasn't able to escape of the Network, when Matthew was fifthteen theu finally found his family in the outskirts of Newport. Cornering them in an abandon apartment building they used as their home, through a local tip it was only a matter of time until they were tracked down. Life as an orphan As he found himself alone on the outer skirts of Newport he started training to save his parents. In the first couple of months he thought it'd be an easy task of recusing his family. However was more time passed he began to loose hope that he'd ever find them. Realizing how strong the Network actually was. With his first few years on the streets he began finding small work around local markets and lower slums. Fighting Arena A mutual friend introduced him to Newport's Fighting Arena. He pushed through the a couple of fights but decided to take on bounty hunting and hired gun because the better pay. Early Bounties After gaining several connections through some the work he did, he decided to take up bounty hunting. Salvaging all the equipment he racked up he decided to collect bounties in Newport. Starting with lower risk bounties, he gained a local reputation with being a reliable for getting the job done. Even took requests on the farm world of Iris. Brush with death ]]In early 2342 he received a call to take down Mesa Corporations CEO Darren Young, who is connected to the Criminal Network. However this would be Matthew's much challenging task, as he underestimated Young. Being severely injured by his personal bodyguard Mad Mike. Mike was able a easily spot Matthews when in his sniping spot. Quickly moving up on John's position, John was easily outmatched by strength of Mad Mike in hand to hand combat. Crushing his weapons and combat suit, barely able to get away Young called off Mad Mike. Realizing he would be safer off Newport while his injuries healed John fled Cascadia. After talking to a close bussiness friend he planned to stay in Zulu. Life at Zulu Once he finally came to Zulu he took shelter in Pearce's Fortress. He healed his wounds and took some apprenticeship under Pearce. While training he learned to survive the harsh elements of Zulu. On one training exercise Pearce left Matthews in the middle of the artic wastelands to see how far he had progessed in his training. After three months on Zulu he finally returned to Casadia. Becoming Hurricane (2343) Upon making his return to Cascadia in 2343 Pearce inspired him to come back with a new identity. He then made an alternate identity for himself, he called himself Hurricane. Returning Home Equipment Combat Suit Before using his combat suit he used old rags and whatever his targets carried on them. As time passed, and the flow of money increased John started to improved his design. However when Matthews fought Mad Mike his suit had failed him. Pearce gave him a replacement suit, more fit for a city like setting. Triva *When fighting Mad Mike he broke his wrist Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Human (Characters)